


mornings are rough for the grump

by enablelove



Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 31daysotp, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy Jensen Ackles, M/M, Morning Kisses, Schmoop, Tattoos, unapologetic schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 16:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: See title :D
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559911
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	mornings are rough for the grump

**Author's Note:**

> I'm challenging myself to a 31 day challenge this month with my favorite boys :) I have lots of them, so check the pairing before reading ;)

“Good Morning, Jensen,” Jared whispers, fitting himself behind Jensen in the hazy morning light, and kissing his temple.

“Shut up, Jared,” Jensen grumbles in return, but still burrowing himself further back into Jared’s body. Jared isn’t even offended – he knows his boyfriend well after this long together. 

Mornings are rough for the grump. 

“You’re lucky I love you,” Jared tells him, squeezing the lump of blankets in his arms.

“Mmmhmm,” Jensen replies, already trying to go back to sleep. Jared really does though, even if he’s kind of terrible about mornings. Jared doesn’t know what the sunlight ever did to Jensen, but he acts like waking up is the worst thing that happens to him. What’s hilarious is once he’s up and out of the bed, he’s totally fine. But something about being in bed and sunlight filtering through their curtains has him wearing his cranky pants. 

Jared starts to press soft kisses at every bit of Jensen he can reach, first pulling away from holding him, and then tugging the blanket back too. He starts to move down Jensen’s body, kissing over clothed skin before pushing up Jensen’s sleep shirt to reach the delectable skin beneath. 

“Jaaaared,” Jensen whines, like he’s not sure whether to urge Jared on or kick him away. Jared smiles against the sleep-warm skin, and just continues on his path. 

He stops at Jensen’s hipbones, licking over the Texas star with a J in it – easily one of Jared’s favorite parts of Jensen’s body – he could find it blindfolded. Jensen moans and arches into his touch and Jared bites the skin softly, licking over the gentle abuse. 

“Is it a good morning now, babe?” Jared asks, pulling away and looking up at Jensen. Jensen’s face is pressed into the pillow and he turns away to glower down at him. Jared’s breath catches with how beautiful he looks, lips red, cheeks flushed, and eyes bright as he’s struggling to catch up with being completely awake.

“It would be if a certain evil boyfriend would get back to it,” Jensen mutters and Jared just grins impishly. Jared’s good for anything he starts. 

“I’ll just have to keep trying, huh?” Jared asks rhetorically, going back to the task at hand. Anything for his grumpy head.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: grumpy morning head(s)


End file.
